Suddenly Sixteen
by Kageookami14
Summary: Toshiro wakes up in Urahara's shop as a human sixteen year old! Now he was to deal with tests, bullying and puberty! But with Rangiku by his side? What could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1: Waking up

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the bleach series nor the characters or places, the only thing I do own is the plot and OCs.

* * *

Toshiro's eyes narrowed and squinted at the bright light "oh you're finally awake!" Urahara piped up from beside him making him jump "Urahara?" he asked dazed "yeah it's been a while!" Urahara said happily "ah what happened?" he said looking around. Toshiro was in one of Urahara's rooms inside his shop "ah that..." Urahara trailed off "well you're sixteen and human!" He announced "WHAT!" He yelled and stood up but not being used to his new height he fell over with a loud _**thud! **_Urahara chuckled and pulled him up "captain!" a high pitched voice shouted it was Rangiku her face lit up "you're ok!" she said happily and hugged him in what would have been a hug where her breasts would of suffocated him he smirked inwardly. Rangiku let go of him and examined him with her eyes "and you're taller than me!" she exclaimed from behind where she had walked "and your hair!" she exclaimed again suddenly alarmed he shouted "what!?" "it's long!" she said and tugged a few of his locks his hair had grown! It was now a few inches past his shoulders, he still retained a few spikes here and there and his usual bang was still intact (you know that bit of hair in front of his face).

Rangiku spent a few minutes telling him what she saw, she said that he'd been replaced with a sexy teenager instead of a super cute boy, that comment made him blush.

"The main question is... How did this happen?" Toshiro asked "it happened on the mission we were on" Rangiku said.

Let Me bring you up to speed...

The soul society has noticed that there were more hollows than normal, so they sent out scouts to see why, it turns out some old legend had awakened and several crystals with immense power had appeared. Toshiro and Rangiku were some of the many who were sent to find one for where there's new power there's new evil...

Hope that helped!

"The crystal?" Toshiro asked "well that is a possibility, but you've been turned into a sixteen year old and you're human" Urahara said "yeah I know you said that earlier" Toshiro replied grow increasingly more irritated just as he was about to asked something he was blinded by a flashing light"say cheese!" Rangiku chirped "gah what the hell!" Toshiro winced and rubbed his eyes "these pics will be worth a fortune at the Women's Soul reaper fund raiser this year!" she said "Stop taking damn pictures of me!" Toshiro snarled and snatched Matsumoto's phone and proceeded with stomping on it "hey!" Rangiku whined "you could of just deleted the pics not smash my phone..." Rangiku mumbled as she picked up the broken pieces she put them in the bin and came back "and until you have your powers back you will be going to high school" Rangiku heard Urahara finish Toshiro groaned and Rangiku smirked "oh and I'm coming with you!" Rangiku chirped Hitsugaya faked a displeased look yes he did like Matsumoto's company...

Not that he'll ever admit it... yet...

* * *

"Wow Toshiro you're different!" Orihime exclaimed. Before coming to live with Orihime Rangiku had forced Toshiro to go shopping for clothes and a few hair ties, he wore a white T-shirt, dark blue jeens, black runners and a light blue hoodie with a dark blue dragon on the back his hair tied in a spiky ponytail. "You have no idea" Toshiro mumbled "don't mind him he's grumpy cause we went shopping" Rangiku said as they went inside into the lounge room the place was tidy and had a fresh coat of paint, very stylish. "Wow you did the place up!" Rangiku commented Orihime blushed slightly "yeah, I got promoted on my part time job" "it's ok I guess..." Toshiro mumbled.

"Your room is here Toshiro" Orihime said and showed him in it was a soft white, his bed had light blue bed sheets, his new forced bought clothes were in a bag beside his bed. "Thanks" Toshiro thanked "no problem!" Orihime chirped and left.

* * *

Toshiro took off his jacket and dumped himself on the bed _tomorrow's going to be a long day... _"Hey captain!" Rangiku called "what!" Toshiro reply Matsumoto walked in his room with a towel barely clinging to her curvy form her dark blonde hair tied in a bun exposing her well formed neck "I think I left something in here by accident mind if I get it?" She asked Toshiro's face was buried in his pillow, he lifted his head "gah Rangiku!" he shouted "hmm? Something wrong captain?" she asked innocently and stood up from bending "you forgot to tell me you were damn naked before coming in my room!" Toshiro yelled his face red "I'm not entirely naked" Rangiku reply "although... This towel is a little annoying..." Rangiku loosed the towels hold on her wet form.

"That's it! Out out out!" Toshiro yelled and gentlely but firmly pushed Rangiku out of his room and slammed the door. Rangiku blinked _that was a little rude, I was only joking..._

"what's going on!" a voice yelled Orihime's friend Tatsuki was there with Orihime with alarmed expressions "who are you!" she exclaimed "Orihime?" she turned to her friend Orihime sweat dropped "oh that's Rangiku" she answered "what about that other voice who was that?" Tatsuki asked "that's Toshiro" she answered "Orihime! Are you letting a boy stay in your house?" Tatsuki asked slyly and gave her a nudge "No it's not like that, they're from the soul society!" Orihime said flustered

"really?"

"yeah captain and lieutenant of squad ten!"

"Rangiku have you got clothes on yet!?" Toshiro asked from inside his room Matsumoto smirked "yes captain" she answered slyly he slowly opened the door and looked "gah!" he exclaimed and slammed the door again Rangiku giggled "not funny!" Toshiro scolded Tatsuki chuckled "apparently he's not a pervert" she commented.

Rangiku went and put some clothes on while Orihime and Toshiro explained the situation "ah alright I get it" Tatsuki said "well then..." she got up "see ya at school Toshiro and you too Rangiku!" she called out and left the house.

* * *

Well how's that for a first chapter? Hope you liked it!

**Ichigo: Am I going to be in your story?**

**Me: duh of course you are it's in the 'world of the living', although... I could put you on a mission or something if you don't want to be in the story...**

**Toshiro: Yes do it!**

**Ichigo: Wha? Toshiro why?**

**Toshiro: It's captain Hitsugaya to you!**

**Rangiku and Me: Not any more! **

**Toshiro and Ichigo: What?**

**Rangiku: Since you're human you've been stripped of all authority! So it's Toshiro now!**

**Toshiro: Bastard author!**

**Me: *teary eyes* But... You're my fave character! It's about you as the main character so be grateful!**

**Toshiro: Fine...**

**Me: Besides you be mean and I'll tell everyone your little secret...**

**Everyone except me: What secret!**

**Me: That captain Hitsugaya is afraid of-**

**Toshiro: No way! No spilling!**

**Rangiku: Aww...**


	2. Chapter 2: Toshiro's Rebellion

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the bleach series nor the characters or places, the only thing I do own is the plot and OCs.

* * *

"Toshiro!" a voice spoke "Toshiro... Toshiro!" the voice went again "uhhhhhhhhnnnnn..." Hitsugaya moaned loudly then pulled a pillow over his head "go awwaaaayee..." he groaned "Rangiku can I have some help?" a voice asked but Toshiro didn't care yes, he was usually an early riser but the teenage side of him said otherwise. Rangiku walked in to see Orihime trying not to mention failing at getting Toshiro out of bed, he giggled at the sight even she had gotten up before him. "Come on Toshiro get up" Rangiku said politely shooing Orihime who nodded and went to prepare breakfast "that's captain Hitsugaya to you" he mumbled under the covers "not any more it's not, you've been stripped of your rank until you gain your powers back" Matsumoto stated smugly and hearing another moan to her satisfaction "so, I'm not getting up now go away" he growled lifting his head the sheet slipped down to show he was in fact shirtless making Rangiku stare...

She looked at him overall and at the moment without even realising it he was sexy! His long hair was messy and clung to him for some reason, he lay half on his side one thin hand propping him up, his heavy-lidded eyes made him look wild but attractive to no end. Rangiku blushed slightly "what?" he asked suddenly more aware Matsumoto stood "nothing Toshiro but still please get up?" she asked nicely and batted her eyelashes Toshiro rolled his eyes "whatever..."

* * *

"This is so exciting going to school!" Rangiku hummed Orihime nodded "there's allot of things to do" she said "don't you think this is fun?" Rangiku asked Toshiro "not really" he replied in his opinion this sucked...

* * *

Ichigo was waiting along with his classmates, they were expecting two new classmates today more or less he suspected Orihime and Tatsuki knew who they were but she wouldn't tell him, why was it so important to keep it a secret? Or was it meant to be a _surprise_?

"Alright class settle down" the teacher warned "your new classmates are just out the door" "come on you two don't be shy" the teacher coaxed the first one didn't have to be told twice "Hi guys!" Rangiku came out Ichigo, Uryu and Chad's jaw dropped less Chad but he was surprised "come on Toshiro!" Rangiku called _Toshiro's here too? _Ichigo thought "do I have to?" he sighed "yes now come on!" Matsumoto replied with a sigh a tall thin but carved silver haired and teal eyed teenager walked into view, this time Chad's mouth really did drop along with the others.

"T-Toshiro?" Ichigo exclaimed _It's only been a year!_ Tatsuki chuckled and Orihime smiled a faint blush showed on her cheeks. "He's grown..." Chad said in astonishment "not just that look at his hair!" Uryu whispered Toshiro smirked "Ichigo..." he greeted smugly.

* * *

Toshiro was thinking, what if he stayed like this? Matsumoto couldn't stay with him forever, but he'll enjoy it while it lasts... That doesn't mean he'll enjoy school though...

_**Slam! **_Toshiro got a book slammed in his face "pay attention! Just cuz you're a newbie doesn't mean I'll cut ya slack!" the old teacher at the front grumbled Rangiku giggled quietly receiving a icy glare "white little shit..." first, he slams a book in his face then, he makes fun of his hair!? He did not like this teacher at all... Ichigo smirked "yeah you'll get used to him, he doesn't like daydreamers so he gets their attention" Ichigo whispered "you should of informed me previously, it could of saved me a nose" Toshiro mumbled and rubbed his nose "yo! Kurasaki!" the old teacher snapped "pay attention too!" "Uh yes Mr Ju!" Ichigo replied solder-like.

Mr Ju was writing something on the board "and so X equals nine to the power of two times, Uh... Hmm where's my textbook?" he asked the class he spotted it as the book he'd thrown at Toshiro "oi whitey get ma book won't cha?" he said no response... "Oi whitey!" he said louder "get ma book!" there was no reply, not even a movement except for everyone's eyes on Toshiro and Mr Ju. "White boy! get up, and get, my damn book!" Mr Ju shouted and threw another book this time Toshiro reacted before it hit his face he smacked it away smashing it into a nearby wall "you can get that one too smart ass white boy!" Mr Ju snapped Toshiro ignored him and went back to him not doing work but in fact he had been drawing all this time! A pretty good drawing too, a majestic light blue dragon with red eyes.

Mr Ju was fuming and Toshiro was chuckling inwardly and couldn't keep a tiny smile off his face, Mr Ju walked in front of his desk and Toshiro's classmate's eyes widened "are you pullin my leg son?" Mr Ju growled and held Toshiro by the collar "no but you are pulling my shirt" Hitsugaya answered and removed Mr Ju's hands. By this time Rangiku was surprised as hell, but also proud and laughing inwardly like hell, even Haineko was laughing at Toshiro's new attitude. "That's it boy!" Mr Ju shouted and threw Hitsugaya against a wall "you think ya funny! You think you're cool, well you're not white boy, you're a sad little brat with an attitude problem!" Mr Ju ranted then surprised the class by lifting Toshiro by the collar and punching him straight in the eye.

* * *

Hitsugaya was sitting in the principle's office, the principle was reading a report "I see, Mr Hitsugaya I can see that it isn't your fault that all this occurred, and a teacher harming a student in any way including throwing books is already a large offence, several student reports support you and I see your actions are reasonable. You will gain no punishment but I don't want to hear something like this happening again." "yes sir" Toshiro replied and stood to leave "make sure you thank your friends for the extra support, especially... Um what's her name ah yes the new girl that was with you Rangiku Matsumoto?" the principle advised "she was furious about our now ex-teacher Mr Ju when he abused you." "T-Thank you I'll do that" Toshiro replied and left.

* * *

Tada! What do you think of chapter 2? I hope you like it!

Special Thanks to-

Sagitgirlth, FreeTraderBeowolf and dragonick711 for supporting my first ever chapter of this story!

Also if you're interested readers check out my other story: **Bleach! New Moon**


	3. Chapter 3: Toshiro's reluctant day out

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the bleach series nor the characters or places, the only thing I do own is the plot and OCs.

* * *

It has been a week and a half since Toshiro had been turned into a sixteen year old, Rangiku had to admit that he had changed a little not including his appearance, he was still serious but was a little more well, teenager like, he seems to sleep more, eat more and been a little more possibly carefree, not much but just a little teenager personality influence must be setting in. The past three days however he had been distant, he often locked himself in his room up to twenty minutes about five times a day not including the morning, what is he hiding? Rangiku wondered but when she asked him he had said nothing, she had tried to look in his room but he had locked the door so she couldn't and covered the keyhole. (yes some bedrooms have key lock doors, to bad I don't have one... It would be useful...)

* * *

Toshiro should have seen this coming never argue with Rangiku on a top like this, a heavy scowl was plastered on his face

_Flashback_

"Hey captain! Wanna come to the beach with us?" Rangiku asked knocking on his door no response "captain?" she pressed her ear to the door and rolled her eyes "zzzzzzzzzzz."

She opened the door slowly thank god it wasn't locked she was getting sick of his sleeping habit, all the time whenever even in class. "You're coming to the beach captain whether you like it or not. You sleep more than me!" she stated and gripped the lining of his mattress "time to get up captain!" she shouted and flipped the bed with him on it he landed on the ground with a crash, he groaned and rubbed his head then looked up at Rangiku "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!" he shouted his voice clawing at Matsumoto's ears "captain! First off, you shouldn't be using that kind of language, second we're going to the beach along with Orihime and the others" Rangiku stated matter-of-factly "and since when could you boss me around I'm not going!" Toshiro growled "make me."

_Flashback End _

"Cheer up Toshiro! You can sleep at _the beach _if you want to!" Orihime said. Ichigo, Uryu, Chad and Tatsuki had come along with Rangiku, Orihime and the reluctant Toshiro. "Toshiro, how did they convince you to come with us on the beach trip?" Uryu asked and adjusted his glasses "they didn't convince me..." Toshiro growled in a low voice "Rangiku made me..." Ichigo snickered at this "aww come on captain, it's just a small vacation how hard could it be?" Rangiku asked and gave him a hug.

Little did he know there was more to come...

* * *

The little holiday group were staying at a special beach house for their long weekend, as they approached the house they saw... Yachiru, Ukitake, Kyouraku, Renji and Rukia waiting Toshiro's heart sank. "Surprise!" Yachiru called "we're staying with you as a surprise!" Toshiro started to walk behind Ichigo which didn't work since he was taller but it hid most of him. "Where's Toshiro?" Ukitake asked "yeah! I don't see Whitey anywhere!" Yachiru pointed out Rangiku looked back at the group "captain stop hiding behind Ichigo!" she laughed and dragged him out the soul reapers eyes widened "when Urahara said he changed I didn't think he'd change that much" Kyouraku whispered to Ukitake "I heard that" Toshiro stated. Yachiru ran up to him "wow whitey is huge!" she exclaimed then climbed on his shoulders "Ooo" she cooed when she found Toshiro's hair tied back "haha he's got girly hair!" she laughed and pulled out his hair tie "hey!" Toshiro growled "stop that!" While Yachiru was 'playing' with Toshiro the others had walked up to the house "how were we able to afford coming here again?" Ichigo asked "it's a old friend's house, she asked if I could watch it, but she also said I could have some friends here as long as I don't wreck it" Orihime explained.

* * *

"I'm not sharing a bed with her..." Toshiro stated stared at the queen sized bed then at Rangiku "sorry Toshiro all the other rooms are taken" Orihime apologised "It'll be fun sharing a bed!" Rangiku said suggestively and set her luggage down and started to unpack "got a spare pillow or sheets?" Toshiro asked Orihime shook her head "damn it..." Toshiro grumbled and he went and unpack a couple things including a very interesting box "well I'll leave you guys to it" Orihime stated and left for her own room with Tatsuki. Toshiro gently placed the box down on the bed "hey what's that!" Rangiku asked excitedly and almost literally pounced on the box it felt padded and it had holes in the lid he put it to her eye it made a muffled noise "Rangiku! Give that back!" Toshiro said panicky and snatched it away from her "don't touch it" he said 'end of conversation like' Rangiku rolled her eyes _what's so good about that box? _She wondered

"**It contains something that moves mistress" **Haineko informed

_Oh really... _Rangiku thought.

* * *

Rangiku was playing volleyball with Renji, Rukia and Ichigo. "Ichigo over there!" Rukia ordered "got it!" Ichigo replied and ran after the ball but he tripped and missed "ooff!" Renji and Rangiku laughed "what's the matter Ichigo to good for you?" Renji taunted Ichigo stood up "tch lucky shot" he said and got the ball "yeah... Renji's been getting allot of 'lucky shots' Ichigo" Rukia stated "shut up!"

Toshiro was lying on a towel under a umbrella, cooking. He hated the heat as everyone knows but luckily him turning human gave him extra resistance so it wasn't so bad. Ukitake walked up to him "I know you don't like the heat Toshiro so why don't you go for a swim?" Ukitake asked Toshiro opened one sleepy eye "huh?" he asked and scratched his chest lazily and sat up "pardon captain Ukitake?" he asked sleepily Ukitake sweat dropped "I said the water's cooler why don't you go for a swim?" Toshiro checked his watch and his eyes widened "uh no thanks I-I forgot something, see ya!" he shouted and dashed further inland Ukitake raised an eyebrow as Kyouraku walked up beside him "Toshiro's... different" he said Kyouraku nodded "no kidding..."

* * *

Rangiku watched as Toshiro made a dash for it

"**now would be the time to follow him" **Haineko noted **"I know that" **Rangiku replied and quietly ran after him.

* * *

So what's Toshiro hiding? See ya next time!


	4. Chapter 4: Falling Frost, Flying Wings

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the bleach series nor the characters or places, the only thing I do own is the plot and OCs.

* * *

Toshiro grabbed the box inside the room he shared and ran outside again, Rangiku watched his movements from afar _this is really interesting. _She watched him slide off the lid, a beautiful chirp was heard through the air "you're real trouble y'know that?" Toshiro said slightly happy. "Hey what's that?!" Rangiku blurted looking over his shoulder "Gah!?"

* * *

Ichigo, Rukia, Shunsui and Renji were playing another round of volleyball "I'm surprised Shunsui actually got up to play" Ichigo said to Rukia who whacked him over the head "you shouldn't speak about Captain Kyouraku like that" She scolded they turned their heads as they heard Renji chuckle and a soft whump "you should keep your eye on the ball" Kyouraku advised "speaking of keeping an eye on someone where's Rangiku?" Rukia asked as she picked up the ball and hit it over the net "good question, I saw Toshiro run off earlier too" Kyouraku said.

* * *

"Aww that's so cute! Captain you've got a pet birdy!" Rangiku squealed the bird squeaked in alarm retreating into a corner of a box "you scared damn it" Toshiro growled blushing instantly Rangiku became quiet "I found it lying on the ground outside" he whispered "why didn't you give it to Orihime she could of healed it" Rangiku whispered back "because..." Toshiro answered poorly Rangiku grinned "you thought it was cute didn't you?" she said holding in giggles "shut up" Toshiro growled blushing even more. It was a possibility it was a beautiful bird, it was small and had a black beak, it's feathers were royal blue and the further to the tips of the feathers the lighter the blue, it's eyes were black. "I think it's cute too" Rangiku said turning a bit serious and kinder she leaned over to the bird and extended a finger closer and closer to the bird, out of the corner of her eye she could see Toshiro tense up. The bird hopped closer cautiously and Rangiku gentlely stroked it's wing "It's feathers are soft" she murmured then she sat up "why'd you hide it?" she asked "afraid of being called a softy?" she said teasingly the bird sang quietly as they spoke Toshiro didn't answer only crossed his arms and blushed.

After a moment Hitsugaya spoke "W-when I was in the Rukongai, no one could bare to be near me, other kids, if they saw me walk down the path they'd glare at me and run away, adults too only they'd look if I was some sort of monster and walk away sometimes shove me if they couldn't. The animals in the village seemed to respond the same way, I used to get attacked, when I got near homes dogs would bark and try to bite me, cats, birds all the same. So when I found that bird I thought it would be the same, it was afraid at first, but it didn't try to attack me, so I kept it a little while longer." Toshiro said and blushed hard being so emotional. He jumped at the contact of warmth on his shoulder "I understand, it must have been lonely for you" she said and gave him a sad smile "so when you keep disappearing that was to-" "care for it, yeah" Toshiro concluded "what did you think I was doing?" and to that Rangiku laughed for a bit when her giggles dulled down she said "well, I came up with two ideas, one, you were sleeping as you seem to fall asleep everywhere-" "-do not" Toshiro interrupted Rangiku giggled "you do too! Anyway, you were either sleeping or... Doing what all boys your age do when there's two hot ladies living with them" she said and burst out laughing again.

It took a moment for Toshiro to understand what she meant, then something clicked "R-rangiku!" He shouted face glowing crimson Matsumoto continued to laugh. The two of them heard footsteps and ceased with their conversation "well, well, what do we have here?" a voice said "a hot chick and a loser with bleached hair" said another Hitsugaya and Rangiku turned around, four blokes were walking towards them, their faces quite flushed, Toshiro wrinkled his nose in disgust they reeked of alcohol. "Aww looka prweety birdy" one of them sneered a couple of them added 'tweet tweet' to their taunts, the lead one walked up proudly to Rangiku "hey girl wanna play with the big boys?" he asked voice full lust an unsteady hand reaching to grab Rangiku's wrist, no doubt about it they had had allot of 'liquid courage'.

Matsumoto slapped his hand away "no thanks" she said firmly "that's not the answer I was looking for" he said and tried to grab her wrist again only to be stopped by Hitsugaya "she said no" he growled gripping the man's wrist tightly making him wince "Oi! Back off bird boy!" he said and whacked his hand off. Toshiro stood clenching his fists "Oooo scary" one of them cooed mockingly A skinny man made his way over along with a blocky man. They sneered "let's play with the birdy eh?" the skinny one said the blocky one nodded and restrained Toshiro the skinny running up behind grabbing the box "hey!" Rangiku shouted and stood up "I don't think so" the who was hitting on Rangiku said and grabbed her.

Rangiku slapped the man in the face then kicked him in the stomach, and for good measure kicked him in the stomach again when he keeled over "don't touch me!" she ordered the other man standing by himself ran over to the guy who Rangiku had smashed. The blocky man had lifted Toshiro off the ground and was at the moment crushing him, Toshiro struggled trying to free himself gritting his teeth, he felt Rangiku's reiatsu flare. Toshiro head butted the man in the face in another attempt to free himself, the blocky man let go and held his bleeding nose. Toshiro let the man receive a killer right hook then Rangiku came over and kicked him in the crotch, the man let out a pained grunt and hit the rocky ground.

"We've got to find that other man" Toshiro said stating the obvious Rangiku nodded "he went this way" Rangiku said and started running towards nearby cliffs with an overview of the mighty ocean.

It took about ten minutes to reach the cliffs due to Rangiku's slow gigai and Toshiro's burning human limbs, the skinny man was standing there holding the box "give it back!" Toshiro snarled and ran towards the man "comin and get it" he chuckled and held the box over the cliff edge.

Toshiro stopped digging his heels in the skinny guy chuckled and dropped the box.

Hitsugaya dashed again and dived just grasping the box. Sighing in relief he put the box down quickly, the bird seemed shaken but unharmed (WTF? Wouldn't it be dead?). Rangiku started to run over "nice catch captain!" she cheered the man scowled... And while Hitsugaya wasn't looking (occupied with the bird)...

He kicked him over the edge.

Rangiku screamed as she ran to the edge letting the man run away

but there was no splash she peered down afraid of what she might see,

she heard a tweet and the bird flew past her, Matsumoto's eyes widened.

She saw Toshiro unconscious...

Lying on raft of ice...

* * *

To be honest, this chapter I don't think is to good. (Not good... Hmm I think it's crap)

I'll promise to make the next better!

Sorry I haven't been updating! I've my internet's almost gone and I had to wait until I get more or otherwise I gotta pay extra.

And while this bird thing may seem retarded there is always a reason, no I'm not stupid

Stay Tuned!


End file.
